


Rope & Roses

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hanzo likes to show Jesse off, Light BDSM, M/M, and also Reinhardt is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Short fics focusing on light BDSM elements with Dom Hanzo and Sub McCree. Reinhardt shows up in the second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Patreon, but I made a Twitter poll to decide which fics I should share publicly this month since I have so many set to private elsewhere.

The crowd murmured as Jesse tottered out onto the stage barely clothed. There were the murmurs of encouragement of course, and the hungry stares, and the calm, clinical gazes of those just there for the artistry of the expected scene. After all, Hanzo was well known for his skill with ropes around here.

And tonight was his night.

Jesse let himself be led around by a collar and leash as they stood on the slightly raised platform above the crowd. It was a small stage, only a couple feet tall, but with the collar on and his hands bound, it might as well have been a cliff.

Hanzo paraded him to the front of the stage, making Jesse stand at parade rest with his back facing the crowd. Jesse felt himself tense; Hanzo ran a proprietary gloved hand over his waist, tracing over the musculature and various other points on his anatomy as he talked the crowd through what he was about to do. Jesse kept his breathing even as Hanzo then began to demonstrate simple ties and how to combine them. He sighed as Hanzo wrapped him in a secure chest harness, the soft cotton rope familiar and firm against his skin.

Up he went, pulled up onto his tiptoes by an anchor point in the ceiling. Then came the arm ties; then one hip, then a knee, and at last his left foot was encased in rope and hitched to his thigh, pulling him onto one foot. Jesse wobbled there, still facing away from the audience, as Hanzo gave the group a minute to look and inspect his work. He teetered with a sway, safe as could be but for the imagined threat of a fall. Under the singular lamp of the stage Jesse was warm and sure, his breath coming in nice, deep pulls.

Here, he was calm. Here, everyone knew who he belonged to. He didn't belong to his landlord, and he definitely didn't belong to his boss. The only man that was allowed to restrain him-- to _contain_ him like this-- was Hanzo.

Jesse sighed as a hand plucked at the ropes holding him up, testing their strength. And then-- and then--

_crack_

Jesse flinched and hissed as a crop came down on the back of his thigh. The mark was sharp, and instantly flooded with heat. Then came another little swish and crack of leather on skin, and Jesse jerked in his hold, his fists clenching. His free foot arched as he swayed on the tips of his toes, still partially suspended.

"How does it feel?" Hanzo purred in his ear. The dom rested one hand on Jesse's hip, stopping his wobbling. His touch made Jesse's brain go fuzzy and soft, his body pliant under Hanzo's direction.

"Real good..." Jesse sighed. He turned to look over his shoulder and caught Hanzo's eyes with a wink. "Got a good audience tonight."

Hanzo smirked and wrapped himself around Jesse's side, still petting him with the tip of the riding crop. The soft, supple leather teased around Jesse's dangling testicles and the swell of his beaten-red cheeks with a promise of more pain to come. Jesse was sure he heard a couple approving murmurs. One or two people pressed up against the stage as if to get a better look.

He flexed a little, preening at the attention. Damn him, but he was proud of his body.

But Hanzo was not fond of Jesse's prideful side. The crop came down again hard-- cracking down on the thin skin of Jesse's sac. Immediately Jesse howled and writhed in his restraints. While he gathered himself, Hanzo had turned to the crowd.

"My boy here suffers from the sin of pride," Hanzo purred, holding Jesse close with a hand wrapped around his waist. Jesse shuddered at the feel of the leather glove on his belly. It must have been getting soaked with sweat, but Hanzo only held him more tightly, subtly helping relieve some of the pressure on his one foot.

"He has many things to be proud of, as I'm sure you can see," Hanzo said with a chuckle. His hand pet up and down Jesse's side, soothing the jumping, sensitive muscles. "But you'll be able to see better like this, I think."

Jesse hopped awkwardly as Hanzo guided him into turning around until he was facing the crowd. It had grown since they had first walked out here, and now Jesse's body absolutely _thrummed_ with arousal. His half-chub thickened further as he watched a few more people's eyes run up and down his body.

Hanzo set his crop down on the provided table nearby and instead picked up the bottle of lube that was sitting next to it. Jesse whined a little, just under his breath, when Hanzo drizzled a decent amount of the slick into his gloved palm and played with it. The leather shone under its glaze, black and supple — yet rough enough to have Jesse on edge. He knew that glove well.

Jesse sighed breathily when Hanzo closed his slick fist over his cock, pulling on him gently — just working him up a little. The room was quiet but for the background music over the speakers and the wet sounds of Hanzo’s hand on Jesse’s skin. While one hand stroked Jesse to hardness, the other came up to tug on his collar. 

“Color, Jesse?” Hanzo asked quietly, pressing a kiss to the space behind Jesse’s ear. Jesse shivered.

“Ahhh….Green, honey —  green as grass.”

Hanzo began to jerk him off more quickly, his grip becoming rougher as the lubrication dried up. Jesse whined quietly, loathe to let others hear him — yet the thought of a dozen strangers watching Hanzo _own_ him made his head spin. 

Jesse watched the crowd through lidded eyes. There were people he recognized out there: other partnered people; some new folks, some familiar, some obviously just there to file information away for later. While Hanzo’s demonstrations had been focused on the ropework, the description had said nothing of what came after. No doubt there were a few people in the crowd that hadn’t expected this.

Jesse flexed again, swinging in his harness. His toes brushed the floor as he swung, tethered to earth only by Hanzo’s hand on his dick, pulling him in even strokes. Jesse wanted desperately to thrust into the warm, smooth heat of Hanzo’s hand — yet he was not only unable, but unwilling to do so — unwilling to ruin the perfect knife’s edge balance he had while held like this.

He gasped and shivered under Hanzo’s proprietary hand while Hanzo murmured in his ear: sweet nothings, shared in a low vibrato that made Jesse’s gut writhe with anticipation. Hanzo told him to let go — to let the crowd watch as he ruined Hanzo’s hand and made an example of himself.

And what could Jesse do but obey? He groaned and shuddered in the rope’s grasp, jittery and shaky as a newborn foal as Hanzo held him steady — kept him from swinging too much in his tethers — kept him from making himself ever dizzier as he spilled rope after rope of cum over Hanzo’s fist. It pooled down the man’s wrist, dripping onto the floor. Hanzo milked him slowly, easing his wet fist over the sensitive head of Jesse’s cock while the crowd watched.

There seemed to be a collective sigh: it was over, or at least as over as the crowd cared to see. Jesse shivered as Hanzo pet and warmed him; as he lowered Jesse to the cool earth again and gently released him from his ties. He was quickly guided over to a couch to sit while Hanzo gathered his things, then ushered into their private room.

Hanzo pet him, and washed him, and quietly praised Jesse for his behavior. He had been good.


	2. Business Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And also Reinhardt is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen Reinhardt is a hot old man i don't write the rules

When Jesse and Hanzo had first started their...entanglement, Jesse had been like an untamed stallion. He’d argued, pulled against Hanzo’s ropes, scoffed at making any effort at dressing up for the man he now called his partner. But months of training later, Jesse was as docile as a kitten — given the right conditions. Take him to a club, put him in his place, and Jesse would be sweet as pie for the right man. 

On this particular night, Jesse found himself sitting prettily in the club they met at every week. He had scrubbed himself and tidied the unruly body hair he was so blessed with. Had brushed his teeth extra well, slipped on the soft outfit of lace and ribbon Hanzo had given him, and sat to wait for his master.

“There he is,” came Hanzo’s voice over the soft music of the club. “On time, as I’ve trained him.” Jesse couldn’t see him, of course — not through the soft blindfold over his eyes. But he perked up all the same. “Pretty, isn’t he?”

There was a murmur — a deep voice, edged with laughter. A _familiar_ voice. Jesse sat up straight, pushing out his chest. Preening. Hanzo had brought a treasured guest.

“Lovely,” Reinhardt said with admiration. “So tame. How did you get him to sit like this for you?”

“Jesse. Stand,” Hanzo ordered. Jesse stood fluidly, proud to show himself off for Hanzo’s guest.

Jesse shone with pride as he felt Hanzo’s proprietary hands on his shoulders, his back, his stomach. His thighs. Always close, and always skirting around where Jesse wanted his hands most. 

“I was not easy, I’ll admit,” Hanzo said with a laugh. “You should have seen him before — didn’t even know how to treat the nice things I gave him. He put the first bralette in the dryer! Can you believe it?”

“Ach, what a shame,” Reinhardt replied. Jesse could all but see the shake of his head, the twinkle in the old man’s eye. “He’s learned since then?”

“Oh, yes,” Hanzo said smugly. Jesse shivered as Hanzo gently fingered the pale pink lace covering his chest. It was still slightly scratchy against his skin, pressing his chest hair down flat. “And look how nicely he wears it. Are you enjoying this, Jesse?”

“Yes,” Jesse sighed. 

“Turn for me,” Hanzo ordered. He kept his hand on the back of Jesse’s neck as he obediently shuffled around.

Hanzo’s hands wandered as he continued talking to Reinhardt. They chatted idly about recent events at work — Jesse knew they worked at the same office, though he was still unclear about what exactly they did — as Hanzo inspected Jesse’s work with the lace and ribbon.

“Ah, you’ve twisted this part,” Hanzo said with a tinge of disappointment as he ran a calloused finger down the complicated strands of ribbon that criss-crossed Jesse’s back. “Shall we correct it?”

“Yes, please,” Jesse said, licking his lips. How he wished he could see Hanzo’s face! Surely his eyes would be smoldering, dark and sultry. He knew how much Jesse liked to be touched.

Especially in front of an audience.

“Stand still for me,” Hanzo said firmly. “Tilt your head down.”

Jesse did so silently, eyes dashing back and forth under his blindfold. Hanzo untied a ribbon here, pulled a piece of fabric free there. It was all gentle, all confident. It made Jesse feel small. Taken care of. Jesse’s ears strained to pick up any noise from their guest. 

There was a whisper of fabric and a zipper when Hanzo’s hands wandered across the scars on Jesse’s back, fixing this or that strap and piece of lace. Hanzo’s hands wandered down to Jesse’s hips, squeezing the soft skin and layer of fat that settled there, then sinking lower. 

Jesse’s breath hitched when Hanzo finally cupped the curve of his ass, fingers digging in over the thin lace. His palms were as hot as if he’d been holding a fresh mug of tea. His fingers massaged as Jesse’s glutes over and over, squeezing the round of it until Jesse was shifting uncomfortably on his toes, the front of his panties filling out as his cock hardened.

“Feels good?” Hanzo murmured in his ear. He tugged on Jesse’s ear lobe with his teeth, inhaling deeply as Jesse tilted his head to the side with a shudder. Then, louder: “Reinhardt, come this way. See how prettily he blushes.”

Jesse fought back a whimper as Hanzo continued fondling his ass, pulling at the lace so hard it threatened to tear. Jesse heard Reinhardt huff his approval, the sound of skin on slick skin unmistakable as the giant started to touch himself, walking around Jesse, observing.

Hanzo laughed against Jesse’s neck, pressing kisses to his shoulder, to the stark tendons of his throat. Then, with utmost care, he slipped one hand around to splay his fingers over Jesse’s abdomen. He pressed against Jesse’s gut, fingers sinking into the hairy pudge of his belly, knuckles brushing against the soft lace of his negligee. 

“Should I keep going?” Hanzo asked the room at large. Jesse gasped. Reinhardt voiced his approval with a groan. The sound of his hand on his cock made Jesse’s breath hitch, his back arching as he tried to press against Hanzo’s warm shape at his back.

“Such a lovely flush,” Reinhardt commented as Hanzo scratched his nails across Jesse’s belly, drawing pink lines in the tanned skin. “And he listens so well.”

Jesse felt Hanzo’s smirk against his skin. He felt the way Hanzo’s hold tightened. Felt the kisses against his back, his shoulder, his arms.

Felt Hanzo’s fingers hold his hip so possessively.

“He’d come like this if I told him to,” Hanzo said proudly as he moved closer, cupped Jesse through his panties. The lace was so thin — and Jesse was so worked up — he gasped and bit his lip, trying to be as still as Hanzo had ordered. He was rewarded with a hot palm cupping his balls, squeezing gently, stroking his dick firmly as Jesse breathed through his mouth and tried not to thrust his hips.

He was supposed to be still. His pleasure didn’t belong to him.

“What a good boy,” Reinhardt groaned, clearly close to finishing. “May I?” Jesse heard him step closer. Felt the gargantuan wall of heat in front of him.

Felt Hanzo’s grip tighten over his body.

“Perhaps another night we will take this further,” Hanzo said evenly. “But for now...Jesse, give the man a kiss.”

Jesse did gasp then, lips parting as Hanzo stroked him through the lace of his panties. It was starting to cling now, sweat and precum soaking through the thin fabric, making Hanzo’s hand sticky. 

Jesse tilted his head up, careful to leave his face neutral. At once the wall of heat moved closer, until he was sandwiched between two firm shapes. Hands moved all around him: on him, over him, touching each other.

Reinhardt’s bristly mustache rubbed against his own as the older man leaned down and captured his mouth in a soft, open-mouthed kiss. Reinhardt panted against his mouth as he stripped his own cock, rubbing it against the lace and hair that covered Jesse’s belly. Jesse shivered, fought down a moan as Hanzo stroked him faster, rewarding him for being so accommodating for their guest.

Jesse jumped as a hot splash of cum made the lace stick to his skin, Reinhardt rutting against his stomach with such great height and weight that Jesse moaned loud and long, going lax against Hanzo’s hold as his balls twitched and he spilled into his panties. 

“There we go,” Hanzo said with a laugh. He pulled Jesse away from Reinhardt.

Before long Jesse was taken away to be cleaned up...but not before Hanzo removed his blindfold, smiling at him as he blinked at the dim light of the club. Reinhardt was already tucked away again, smiling with a ruddy tint to his cheeks as he and Hanzo discussed further business.

Perhaps another night indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo plays with McCree's gape after Reinhardt has his way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a patron in June!

Jesse tightened up around the cock inside him as he neared his peak. It was impossible _not_ to. Reinhardt was huge all over. His hands dwarfed Jesse’s hips where they grasped at his ass to get a better view of his dick disappearing in and out of Jesse’s tight hole. His hips, wide enough to support the mountain of his torso, forced Jesse’s legs wider and wider as he hunched down to get better leverage. He was so tall that Jesse-- who was not a short man-- had been given no other option but to let Reinhardt pick him up by the waist so they were at a height that the whole arrangement would even _work_. 

Jesse did his best to hold on, but it was hard when Reinhardt’s massive cock pounded in and out of him, pressing hard against his guts in a way that made them squirm. It was hard to focus when his prostate was being relentlessly tortured, prodded and jabbed by the monster of a dick inside him. The older man seemed to know exactly how to tease Jesse to get him whining and lost in dark, quiet subspace.

In that space, Jesse didn’t need to put on an attitude. He could simply go limp and trust his partners to take care of him. The one thing that kept him grounded through all this was Hanzo. His hands-- rough surface, gentle touch-- cupped Jesse’s face, continually wiping away tears as his ass was bruised and beaten with every slap of Reinhardt’s hips against his own.

“What a good boy,” Hanzo crooned at Jesse, thumbs wiping away tears of over-stimulation from the corners of his eyes. “So good for us.” He pressed a kiss to Jesse’s chapped lips-- though one could hardly call it a kiss with the way Jesse’s mouth simply hung open, the occasional moan or grunt falling out from between his lips. 

Hanzo kissed him possessively, tongue exploring the lax cavern of Jesse’s mouth. He bit Jesse’s lips just to feel him shudder. Pressed kisses to his cheeks, pet his forehead, tucked loose strands of hair behind his ears. Comforting, always comforting, cooing and sighing and praising.

Jesse yelped as Reinhardt hoisted him up away from Hanzo’s gentle hands, pulling him flush against the giant’s chest as he finished with a long, guttural groan. Jesse imagined-- and knew from experience it would be true-- that Reinhardt’s heavy, swaying balls would be pulsing against him as he spilled a gargantuan load of cum inside him. 

“Ach…” Reinhardt groaned as his massive cock flopped out as it softened. Jesse regained some limb coordination as he was set down again. “My apologies. It seems I got carried away.”

“Do not worry about it,” Hanzo assured him. “Jesse enjoyed himself. See?” He carefully rolled Jesse over as if he was nothing more than a new puppy being played with. But instead of belly rubs, Jesse received a gentle hand cupping his come-slick groin. He gasped for a moment, confused and oversensitive. When _had_ he finished, anyway? 

It didn’t really matter, though. All that mattered was that he writhed under Hanzo’s surprisingly-gentle touch. He squirmed further-- fought the urge to close his legs-- when Hanzo’s fingers slipped down below his balls, gently scooping globs of thick come back inside his loose hole. 

Reinhardt laughed, a soft echo of his usual booming chortles. His hands came down to rest on Jesse’s prone knees.

“You are not too sore?” He asked Jesse, a concerned twinkle in his eye. His massive thumbs rubbed circles into his joints, and Jesse sighed, the heat chasing away any soreness. 

He shook his head. “No, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Hanzo confirmed. “Turn over and we’ll take care of you.”

It was hard work to move on jelly limbs until he was on his stomach, but Jesse did as told, shaking until he could collapse back into the fluffy comforter under him. He sighed as Hanzo and Reinhardt worked to straighten him out, petting in long strokes that urged Jesse to close his eyes and give over to the comfort. 

Jesse hummed contentedly when Reinhardt lay down beside him, one large, warm hand cupping his skull as he leaned in for a soft kiss. The man’s mustache bristled against his own, his kisses wet and soft enough to urge Jesse back into his comfortable subspace, tired and sated. 

They kissed for long minutes as Jesse calmed down, Hanzo still petting him up and down. Warm oil was spread over his back, and Jesse sighed and relaxed further as Hanzo’s hot hands massaged any tension out of his muscles. He went utterly limp under all the attention: between Reinhardt’s soft kisses and Hanzo’s firm hands, he all but turned to putty. 

When hot, slick hands parted his thighs once more, Jesse made a questioning noise. But he had learned not to voice his questions unless asked, so he sunk back into restful relaxation as Hanzo massaged his cheeks, digging against any knots and gently treating the red areas that had been slapped. 

“What a pretty hole you have,” Hanzo murmured as he spread Jesse’s red cheeks for a better view. He chuckled as he slipped one finger through the mess of come that dribbled out and over Jesse’s testicles. “It tries so hard to hold its shape, even after being thoroughly stretched.”

Jesse whined as Hanzo’s fingers pressed inside him, massaging the sore skin.

“I’m afraid that’s my fault,” Reinhardt said apologetically, pulling away from where he’d been pressing kisses to Jesse’s shoulders. 

“No harm done,” Hanzo assured him. He hummed and grabbed Jesse’s ass again, spreading his cheeks once more to get a better view. “Lovely work.”

“Ah…!” Jesse made a noise between a sigh and a yelp as Hanzo ducked in to lick softly against his hole. He dragged the flat of his tongue against the gape, digging into the tender skin with his own slick appendage. Jesse shivered and crawled further into Reinhardt’s arms, clutching one massive bicep as Hanzo licked the come out of him.

“You certainly left a mark,” Hanzo said with a huffed laugh, drawing away for a moment. “At least that giant cock is good for something.”

“Good for plenty of things,” Jesse protested sleepily as Hanzo’s fingers idly played with the tender tissue of his rim. 

“I’m sure it is,” Hanzo assured him. “Perhaps one day I will make you watch as I torture it myself.”

“Oh…” Reinhardt shuddered, his grip tightening on Jesse’s shoulders. “That would be good. Bring out the crop, _ja_?” 

Hanzo slipped a rough hand through the oil coating Jesse’s back, urging him to lay down again. “All in good time. Jesse, be still.”

At once Jesse stopped his wriggling, going lax under the attention of his partners. Reinhardt resumed his gentle kisses while Hanzo dipped his fingers in and out, idly scooping out dribble after drop of come to lap up. 

“So pretty,” Hanzo breathed. He spread Jesse open nice and wide, watching as the pink hole-- almost red with abuse-- puckered and twitched under his scrutiny. “Always so obedient. I’ve gotten my fill. Hold on to everything else Reinhardt gave you, Jesse. We don’t waste presents.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jesse said sleepily. His eyes closed as he drifted, warm and content. He breathed deep and easy as Hanzo patted his buttocks affectionately before resuming his massage. Hanzo rubbed long, firm strokes over Jesse’s thighs and back, working out any tension. Occasionally he ducked in to press a kiss here or a bite there to some particular mole or freckle, but Jesse paid no attention. He was lost to the warmth and attention, asleep even as he was wiped off and tucked in, Reinhardt dressing and giving his goodbyes.

By the time Hanzo had cleaned the room and joined him, he was thoroughly gone to dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about what I'm up to these days, please follow me @GoInterrobang on Twitter or @hhgggx on Tumblr.


End file.
